The present invention relates to basic refractory shapes, particularly those suitable for use in slide gate assemblies and nozzles for steel casting applications and for use in other metallurgical vessels where it is desired to have high thermal shock resistance and resistance to chemical erosion.
At the present time basic refractory shapes are used in steel casting applications; such as, for example, slide gates and nozzles. Basic refractories are those made of magnesium oxide, often referred to commercially as "deadburned magnesite" or simply "magnesite". Such slide gates or nozzles are principally used in the casting of high manganese steels since burned mullite-bonded high alumina slide gates or plates are much more susceptible to chemical attack by such steels.
Presently, however, such basic refractories do not have the desired degree of resistance to chemical erosion or thermal shock; particularly when attacked by molten steel and slag.